


A Broken Heart becomes Whole (w/Help)

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Depressing, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Major Character Undeath, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that when a person has a certain ‘goals’, there’s always the chances of consequences that can follow them in pursuit of those dreams.  In Luffy’s case, he and his crew traveled the world together and found obtained, the “One Piece”.  The only backlash is that, all of his crewmates, (Nami, Ucsopp, Sangi, Chopper, Brook, Robin, and Zoro) all died.  He’s lost in his own mind.  Who’s going to be the maiden, or in this case, the Empress to heal the Pirate King?  Only 1 name comes to mind.  (Boa x Luffy fic.)  I don’t own 1-Piece!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Heart becomes Whole (w/Help)

A was like a nightmare coming true to fruition. Like when he thought that Zoro had died when he had his first encounter with ‘Hawkeye’ MiHawk (which he didn’t). Or when he saw ‘his’ navigator cry for the first time. Except this time, instead of that being a mirage, it was real. Every single member of his crew had been slaughtered. To stop it all off, his older brother Ace had a volcanic fist get put through his in defending his younger brother. Now, what was the Pirate King to do?

“Luffy-kun, are you ok?”, he heard a female voice calling his name. At first he thought it was Nami, but since he did his best to stop Arlong from using his sawblade on her, he knew that that was an impossibility. He stretched his body out and found out that he was actually placed on top of a bed. As he got up from the bed, he realized that he was stripped up of all of his clothing besides his boxers. He instantly felt his face become incredibly red. “Luffy-kun, I said, are you ok?”, the women’s voice became more agitated then before. ‘Well, I might as well’, Luffy told himself, for fear of what the women would do to him, if he didn’t. 

“Yeah, I’m…I’m…ok”, as Luffy thought of what to say. Just then, he noticed that there was a door in front of the bed, (about five feet away). He saw that the door began to open up, and what he saw, almost made him cum. He couldn’t believe it. Before him lay the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on, (well, as side from his one encounter where he saw Nami’s front, (as a decoy as Mr.2 in disguise)). 

He couldn’t believe it. Hancock was totally naked (aside from the towel that kept body away from the ‘warrior’ in front of her). “Are you ok? Your face is all red, Luffy-kun”, as the warlord brushed her hand across the devil-fruit user’s face. Luffy couldn’t take much more. He needed to have this woman, and he needed her now. Seeing the reaction that she got from her ‘captain’ made her glow his pride. All she needed to do was ‘push the buttons’ a little more and the Pirate King would have a Queen by his side. 

“It’s ok Luffy-kun. You don’t have to do everything by yourself. You know that right?”, the Empress of told her lover. Luffy’s eyes quirked in confusion. What exactly was she talking about? “I can help you in so many ways”, as the maiden was now straddling the Pirate King in her bed. Again, being the idiot of the Pirate King that he was, he asked, “I still don’t know what you’re talking about, Hancock”, Luffy admitted.

‘Well’, she thought to herself. ‘this is going to more fun than I thought’. She brought her left hand around her towel. “What are you going to do?”, Luffy asked out of curiosity. Just then, she let the towel around her waist, drop to the floor, letting the Pirate King see her naked for the first time (also showing her body off to a man for the first time as well). Luffy couldn’t believe his luck. He thought that Nami was the one for him, only to find out that this woman before was the one for him, and, now that he had this woman before him, he was going to make her, his. Her breasts were at least twice the size of Nami’s, he had a six pack, (unlike Nami), and overall, she had a better figure than any woman he had come across in his lifetime (mostly Nami and Robin).

While straddling her ‘king’, she began laying kisses all over his face, making sure that no woman would ever her man. She then began stripping her kind of his clothing. It started by taking off his trademark red vest. Then, she proceeded to take off his blue shorts. Now all he had on (to match her), were the boxers that had skull markings all over them. She then took them off as slowly as possible, trying to savor every moment of this. ‘WOW’, Hancock thought to herself. It stood tall and proud for her, and her alone. Luffy was a bit worried since she did say anything. “Are you ok? Do you like it?”, Luffy asked.

Rather than giving him an answer, she engulfed his member in her mouth. The way that her head would bob up and down sent shockwaves all throughout his body. “HANCOCK, I’M..I’M…”, he tried to get his words out, but his mouth wouldn’t spit anything out. “Just relax and enjoy my King”, she told him proudly before going back to work on his cock. Moments no seconds later, he released himself into her waiting mouth. Then, an idea came to him. “Hancock-Chan, stay right where you are”, Luffy said with a grin. “Why would…”, was as far as she got before somehow, Luffy took her from where she was, and had her right over his cock, exactly where the two of them wanted to be. 

Luffy was sure that she was a virgin, much like he was, so he had to ask. “Are you ok with going through with this?”, he asked as he brought his hands over to her hips so that if she did say yes, then he could support her better. “YES, MY KING. TAKE ME. TAKE ME AS YOU WILL”, Hancock told him, waiting for him to “take action”. Before she could ask him what was holding him back, he moved himself up. “AHH”, Hancock shouted to heavens, never feeling so full in her life. Keeping her in her position, also liking that he could watch those bountiful breasts bounce as much as he wanted to, Hancock began to match him in pace, until his devil fruit powers began to take over.

“HANCOCK” “LLUUUFFFYYY”, the two of them shouted at the same time, signaling that their releases had hit them very hard. So hard, that Hancock lost all of her strength and collapsed on top of Luffy. Using the last of his strength, Luffy moved her so that she would sleep beside him rather than on top of him. “I love MY King and I love MY queen”, the two of them finished what the other was going to say. So as one friend of his use to say: “The world can be a lonely place, but if you’ve got a friend or two, the journey isn’t as it seems to be”.


End file.
